As a device of this type, a configuration (so-called a paper feed cassette) is known which can be freely attached to and removed from a main body of an image forming apparatus and which retains recording sheets (papers) in piles inside the main body before being conveyed. Such a paper feed cassette is provided with a placement plate (also referred to as a bottom plate, middle plate or pressure plate) for supporting the piled body of the recording sheets from underneath such that the top recording sheet is in a position at which it can be conveyed (or can be retrieved).
In such a paper feed cassette, various configurations have conventionally been proposed for preventing deformation or the like of a component by fixing the placement plate so as not to move when impact is applied at the time of transportation (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 2-108883 (1990), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-255804 (1994), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-244988 (1996), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-91954 (1999), for example).